


Lilac

by natanlikes69



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Best Friends, BoyxBoy, IT - Freeform, Illnesses, Kid Fic, M/M, Reddie, mental health, soft
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanlikes69/pseuds/natanlikes69
Summary: [au]But today we can cry.Today we can be invisible.1958:Autyzm. Stan psychiczny, charakteryzujący się trudnościami w komunikacji. Zaburzenie destruktywne.* *Zespół nadpobudliwości z deficytem uwagi. Na obraz ADHD składają się objawy z trzech różnych grup: nadruchliwości, impulsywności oraz zaburzeń uwagi.soft. illness.





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> Zdecydowałem, że odkąd mam konto na ao3, którego nie używam, wrzucę tu coś swojego.  
> Praca jest bodajże ze stycznia.

_Lilac is a light purple colour that symbolizes a first love._

\- - -

Matka Eddiego Kaspbraka była często zaniepokojona o swojego syna. Kilka razy przychodziła do szkoły, do nauczyciela wychowania fizycznego, by mu wytłumaczyć, że jej syn jest bardzo chorowity i nie powinien się przemęczać. Eddie wtedy siedział cicho; bał się zaprotestować. A mimo to uwielbiał biegać. Najlepiej do utraty tchu, gdy mógł poczuć, że żyje. Często wtedy nie wiedział, czy dostał porządnej zadyszki, czy może astma wracała na scenę jego płuc i krtani.

Tamtego wtorku usiadł zmęczony pod murkiem, patrząc czujnie na dzieci szalejące wciąż po boisku i na Richarda Toziera, wspinającego się po drucianym ogrodzeniu. Na Henry'ego Bowersa, który jednym, zdecydowanym szarpnięciem za koszulkę Richiego, ściąga go na dół. Uderza go pięścią w twarz i okulary chłopca przekrzywiają się tak, że prawie spadają z jego smukłej buzi. I potem uderza go jeszcze raz. I kolejny, póki Bill nie przybiega z nauczycielką, która rozdziela chłopców.

Eddie nie potrafił określić uczuć, jakimi darzył Richarda. Uważał go za najgłupszą osobę, z jaką kiedykolwiek miał styczność. Chociaż nigdy nie rozmawiali, to ciężko było nie zauważyć Richiego "Niewyparzonej Gęby" Toziera, skoro wszędzie było go pełno. Wrzeszczał, śmiał się i biegał w tę i z powrotem. Zazdrościł mu wyśmienitych umiejętności komunikacji. Mógłby mieć tylu przyjaciół, ilu by tylko zapragnął. To jednak nie wystarczało, by zrekompensować infantylność, dumę i lekkomyślność Toziera. Ale nawet Stanley Uris zadawał się z tym marnym bytem.

Kaspbrak lubił Stanleya. Bardzo go lubił. Miał zawsze uczesane włosy i wyprasowaną koszulę, włożoną za spodnie. Jego ręce nigdy nie były brudne i tak jak Eddie nie przepadał za kontaktem z nowymi ludźmi. Obaj często siedzieli obok siebie, najzwyczajniej w świecie milcząc. Potrafił też za to zawsze rozbawić Eddiego. Czasami Edward przychodził do synagogi, by móc posłuchać, jak Stan czytał Torę. Eddie bardzo lubił Stanleya Urisa.

Eddie wstał, podpierając się dłonią ściany. Richie siedział na ziemi, zakrywając swój nos i usta. Pani Douglas podała mu chusteczkę, która zaraz szybko nasiąknęła szkarłatną krwią chłopaka. Eddie nienawidził widoku krwi. Gdy pewnego sobotniego poranku, kiedy przechodził się po okolicach Witcham Street, zobaczył rozjechanego kota, myślał, że to koniec. Zemdleje i nikt go nawet tu nie znajdzie. Zemdleje i już nie wstanie.

Nauczycielka, Richie i Henry zniknęli z podwórka. Nigdy nie był świadkiem pobicia Toziera, zazwyczaj po prostu widywał go na następny dzień ze spuchniętym policzkiem albo sklejonym ramieniem okularów. Zainteresował go rozwój wydarzeń, więc powoli udał się do drzwi, które prowadziły na szkolny korytarz, żeby rozejrzeć się w okolicach gabinetu higienistki.

Musiał się spóźnić, bo czekał pod gabinetem równo dwie minuty. Zawsze tyle czekał, kiedy ktoś się spóźniał i zostawał tylko wtedy, kiedy było to coś ważnego. Jego mama zawsze była punktualna, zupełnie jak Stanley, więc rzadko musiał stosować się do tej zasady.   
Pomyślał o gabinecie dyrektora, do którego mogła zaprowadzić chłopców Pani Douglas. Wolnym i spokojnym krokiem poszedł w tamtym kierunku.

Drzwi z tabliczką z napisem  _"_ ** _DYREKTOR_** _"_  oraz rządek krzeseł stojących równolegle przy nim. Na jednym z nich siedział Richard Tozier z czerwoną chusteczką przytkniętą do nosa i załzawionymi oczami. Nie miał już nawet siły na podskakiwanie jedną nogą. Nienawidził tego, że nie potrafił się ugryźć w język. Najchętniej chciałby go odgryźć i już nigdy nie wykrzyczeć czegoś, za co będzie chodził z obitą buzią. Ale nawet to by nie pomogło. Było tak wiele powodów dla innych, by go dręczyć. Bo miał odstające, wiewiórcze zęby. Bo nosił okulary, bez których ledwo widział zarysy sylwetek osób wokół. Bo zachowywał się trochę inaczej niż inni.

Patrzył w podłogę, pastwiąc się nad sobą, bo to wychodziło mu najlepiej.  _Richie jest znowu, kurwa, smutny._  I patrząc tak, w jego pole widzenia weszła para wypastowanych butów. Poprawił okulary i uniósł głowę. Zobaczył nad sobą chłopca, który nawet na niego nie zerkał. Wpatrywał się w ścianę na wprost niego. Uśmiechał się lekko, bo Eddie zawsze miał to w zwyczaju.

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś? - Richie wstał z grzeczności. Mógł mówić wiele rzeczy, ale był wychowanym dzieckiem. Nie pluł na chodnik i zawsze w niedzielę chodził do kościoła.

Nie odpowiedział mu i Tozier poczuł w gardle coś dziwnego. Kulkę, mniej więcej w miejscu jeszcze niewyrośniętego jabłka Adama, która nie pozwalała mu przełknąć śliny ze zdenerwowania. Na pewno coś o nim usłyszał od innych. Ta myśl sprawiała, że na żołądku Richiego wiązał się supeł.Zmiął chusteczkę w kulkę i wyrzucił ją do kosza, a potem wrócił do tajemniczego przybysza pod gabinet.

\- Mówię do ciebie - pomachał mu ręką przed oczyma. - Przyszedłeś popatrzeć na mój obity ryj? A może chciałeś sprawdzić, który z nas dostanie lanie od nauczyciela?

\- Nie. - Wydusił to z siebie po bardzo długim zastanowieniu.

\- Och, jednak mówisz - uśmiechnął się Richie i wytarł oczy, a potem jeszcze nos, by sprawdzić, czy wciąż krwawi. Na dłoni została mu czerwona smuga krwi i lekko się przeraził.

Eddie westchnął i wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni szortów chusteczkę. Podał ją okularnikowi. Jego ręka była nienaturalnie sztywna i jego palce nawet lekko drgały. Richie przyjął ofiarę i od razu spróbował zatamować krwotok. Usiadł ponownie na krześle i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

\- Robisz to źle - wtrącił Kaspbrak, splatając palce swoich dłoni i patrząc tym razem w ziemię.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Udławisz się krwią - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi. Pamiętał to. Przeczytał o tym w jednej z książek. - Jeśli już masz się nachylać, to do przodu.

\- Chyba mam do czynienia z geniuszem - Richie uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. - Jak ci na imię?

Richie skupił się jak tylko mógł, musiał zapamiętać imię chłopca, bo pytanie osób o ich godność minimum trzy razy zrodziło u niego pewien rodzaj lęku. Chociaż Bill był jego pierwszym przyjacielem, to minęły dwa dni nim zapamiętał jego imię.  _Dlaczego Bill? Dlaczego nie Will? William. Bill. William. Bill. William. Will._

_To już to. Dajesz, Eddie. Ćwiczyłeś przed lusterkiem. Odgrywałeś tę scenę pod prysznicem tysiące razy._

Richard bacznie obserwował, jak Eddie bierze głęboki wdech, a potem recytuje z zamkniętymi oczami:

\- Nazywam się Edward Kaspbrak. Chodzę do piątej klasy - i wtedy Richie wybuchł śmiechem.

Eddie zawsze miał problemy w rozumieniu dowcipów i nawet przysłów, ale teraz był zupełnie zdezorientowany.

\- Och, jesteś cudowny - wykrztusił w końcu Tozier. Wstał ponownie z siedzenia i wyciągnął rękę do nowego znajomego. - Richie. Richie Tozier.

Ale Edward nie uścisnął mu dłoni. Nie lubił tego. Nie lubił i już. Zwykł kiedyś to robić, bo kultura tego wymagała, ale ludzie ściskali jego dłoń niebywale mocno. Przytulali go mocno i szturchali go bardzo mocno. Nie lubił tego.

Czy Richiego Toziera to obchodziło? Przewrócił na wpółślepymi oczami i wyszarpał rękę rówieśnika tak, by mu ją uściskać.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Edwardzie - niższy chłopiec w szoku nawiązał z nim krótki kontakt wzrokowy i potem szybko odwrócił głowę.

Drzwi gabinetu dyrekcji otworzyły się. Wyszedł z nich Henry Bowers z czerwonym, nabrzmiałym uchem i usiadł na trzecim krześle od progu z kwaśną miną. Wiedział, co go czekało w domu za kolejne zawieszenie w prawach ucznia.  _A ten gnojek jak zwykle jest niewinny!_  Założył ręce na piersi i zmierzył Richarda wzrokiem. Richard zabrał chusteczkę sprzed swojej twarzy i równie piorunującym wzrokiem zmierzył nemezis.

\- Richardzie - chłopiec popatrzył w kierunku głosu dobiegającego z pokoju. Drzwi były otwarte na oścież i nad samotnym krzesełkiem, na przeciw mamuciego biurka dyrektora, stała nauczycielka. - Mógłbyś tu przyjść?

Richie zasalutował Eddiemu z uśmiechem, ukłonił się nisko, a następnie udał się do gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi, które trzasnęły równo z sygnałem dzwonka na lekcję.


End file.
